darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Land of the Goblins/Quick guide
Walkthrough Land of the Goblins * Talk to Grubfoot in the Dorgeshuun Mines Yu'biusk * Take Grubfoot to Zanik, in north-west Dorgesh-Kaan. * Talk to Zanik. * After hearing about Grubfoot's dream and the secret temple's location, accept to be teleported to the goblin cave. You not a Goblin! * Head north west until you reach the entrance of a temple blocked by two goblin guards. * Pick two black mushrooms near the stairs. * Right click a mushroom and select "Grind" with an empty vial in your inventory. * Talk to the guards as they will allow Zanik to pass. * Head to the Make-over Mage. Talk to him/her. * Use the Pharmakos berries on an unfinished toadflax potion. * Unequip everything, head back to the goblin cave. Transmogrification * Drink the Goblin potion (Preferably in front of the goblin guards) * Go down the entrance. (Don't have a follower while doing so) * Talk to the High Priest on the north. * Take the quiz (Quiz answers: 1, 1, 2, 2, 2, 1, 2). * Ask the Priest about Yu'biusk and its location. * Dye your goblin mail black and go to the north-east room. * Pickpocket the priest to get a key. * Talk to Zanik in the prison cell. * Search the crate in the room and give a teleport sphere to Zanik. Whitefish * Leave the cave. * Talk to Aggie in Draynor Village. Ask her about making black and white dyes. * Head to the Fishing Contest spot and catch a Whitefish. * Go back to Aggie with 5 coins, a Whitefish and your goblin mail. She will "de-colour" your black goblin mail white. * Unequip everything, go back to the goblin temple entrance, take a sip of your Goblin potion, and equip your white goblin mail. Macabre crypt * Steal the white key from the priest in the west room of the temple. * Repeat the operation, dying your mail yellow, purple, orange and blue, in order to steal the four other keys. * Enter the crypt - the big door in the north. * Prepare for battle. * Use the say-name option on the first grave at your left. Beat Snothead, ask about Yu'biusk then about Snothead's ancestor name. If you keep killing Snothead after he admits defeat, stop using abilities by changing your hotbar to one without any usable abilities (for example if using melee, change your hotbar to a ranged hotbar). * Go to the first grave on the right side, repeat the operation. * Repeat with the second grave on your left, then the second grave on your right, then finally the central grave at the end of the crypt. Home portal * Exit the room, you will be thrown out. * Return to Dorgesh-Kaan and speak with Zanik. * With a light source, head to the fairy ring in the caves south of Dorgesh-Kaan or use the code * Talk to Zanik and Oldak. * Click on the machines right next to Oldak, and use the combination 9-4-1. Activate the machine. * Open the strange box north-west of Yu'biusk. A cutscene starts. * Complete the dialogue with Oldak. * Quest complete! Category:Land of the Goblins